


Maps

by Sphenimersus



Series: Ideas From a Music Video [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a Music Video, Character Death, Explicit Due to Death, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So the ‘Maps’ video came out (its so perfect asdfghjkl)<br/>and instantly I felt like it needed to be turned Shevine because that’s how  my fucked up brain works.."<br/>From HookedOnKillian's post "<a href="http://hookedonkillian3534.tumblr.com/post/90684585817/shevine">Shevine</a>".<br/>Answer to this <a href="http://hookedonkillian3534.tumblr.com/post/90707412162/i-read-your-shevine-post-about-the-maps-video-and">this</a>.</p><p>BTW This fic is tagged as Explicit because of the death. Not other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maps

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Карты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133807) by [Albh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albh/pseuds/Albh)



> As thanks for [HookedOnKillian](http://hookedonkillian3534.tumblr.com/) and a gift/apology for taking her prompt.  
> I believe [HookedOnKillian](http://hookedonkillian3534.tumblr.com/) is [Nothings_Stopping_Us](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothings_Stopping_Us) on AO3. BTW She's a great writer.
> 
> If you don't understand the line breakers, follow the video of "Maps" by Maroon 5. I think it'd be easier to understand like that.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional. Also, that plot in the video is most definitely not mine.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

Adam impatiently waits for the elevator to get to the right floor. He smashes his fist on the wall – hating himself. _How the fuck could this happen?!_ He thinks, broken, hoping that Blake would live. The ring the elevator sounds, and he rushes out. He blabbers and asks, “Emergency room. Where’s the emergency room? Where is… where is the fucking emergency room? Just tell me. Where is the fucking emergency room?!” He hears someone saying the relative direction and goes off.

Flipping through the curtains, Adam hopes he can find Blake. He turns his head, hearing phones going off all at once. He’s still searching for that one room. He doesn’t want to have this sort of end with Blake. Not when Adam just fucked up. He finally finds the ER; he sees Blake, surrounded by doctors and machines, which keep Blake alive at the moment. He feels his breath hitch and it finally hits him – how serious Blake’s injuries are. He’s first hit by shock and confusion. Then all he sees is Blake suffering. He stands there like an idiot struck speechless. He watches the medical ventilator and finally he can produce words, “What happened?”

One of the doctors uses some sort of armamentarium on Blake, trying to keep him alive.

Adam asks again, “What fucking happened?!” Some of the other people in the room try to get him out, but he struggles, wanting to see Blake. Wanting Blake to see him one last time.  Adam spouts lines of curses, shouting at the people trying to take him away from his Blake. The continuous beating of the ventilator signifies something. Adam can’t quite remember what though. He just knows that Blake is suffering, and Adam is the reason why.

* * *

 

Adam’s speeding down the streets, going after the love of his life. Trying to find Blake. He passes cars after cars, not giving a damn if he ran red lights either. When he sees a sign that reads, “Basic Emergency Medical Services Physician on Duty,” he stops and immediately gets out, slamming the car’s door. He runs into the hospital ward.

* * *

Blake walks the way he knows is home. He’s not sure if he’s crying but fuck that. It’s Adam’s fault anyways. He doesn’t know why there’s someone trying to hit on his 6 foot 5 self, but he’s not in the mood. He shrugs off the other man and walks into the street. That’s when he’s hit by a truck. He gets thrown across the road, bloody face and all.

* * *

They’re both smiling and holding hands when they walk into the house party. Adam greets his friends – hugging them ‘cause Adam’s just someone that goes with physical contact with everyone. Blake drags Adam off, and Adam’s band members raise a glass whenever they pass. At some point of time, they get separated. Adam finds his way to some alcohol, talking, and possibly flirting, with the ladies there.

Blake’s dancing with some people at the party that he knows. Adam sees him and smiles. Blake turns and catches Adam’s eyes, smiling back. However, one of Adam’s friends drags him off, back to the beverages.

Adam sees a familiar face and grins. They hug and another person offers him another drink. He chugs it down, grimacing when he finishes it. He puts a lime into his mouth to reduce the foul, yet addicting flavor. The lady pours him another drink and he smiles in thanks. The girl flirts with him, and he flirts back. They talk which leads to Adam chuckling. She caresses his face and he simply beams at the action. At first he refuses her advances, but in the end, he gives up, leading them to make out.

Kisses following kisses until Blake sees Adam, shocked beyond belief. Adam tries to tell him a reason, but Blake just walks out. Not wanting to hear those excuses. He _trusted_ Adam. Adam _said_ he would _never_ cheat on him. Blake scoffs.

Adam attempts to go after him. The only thing stopping him is his friends.

* * *

Adam casually sits on the couch while Blake tried to find something to wear to the party. Adam doesn’t want Blake to go all cowboy for this party. In the end, Blake just says, “Fuck you Levine. I’ll wear what I want.”

* * *

Everything replays in Adam’s head. Everything that he remembers from the night. He thinks, _Damn it! Why did I fuck this up?! Why do I always fuck up whenever it’s someone I love?!_

The same memories appear in Blake’s mind, but it’s the end of the memories that he have. Finally, he closes his eyes, unaware of Adam’s presence in the room. The last thing he knows is Adam being a fucking cheater. And he passes on just like that.

Adam watches. He feels angry – at that girl at the party, at Blake, but most of all, himself. He knows he fucked up, and he can’t change it. Blake’s dead now, and Blake’s last memory of him is the worst one Adam could have given to Blake. He breaks down and cries until he passes out, only seeing the white light of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this killed me. Ugh.  
> Hope you liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
